Spend Some Time With Us
by cw2k
Summary: After the Season 5 finale of Bash At the Beach, Queen Sindel unveils the first show for the Season 6 premiere in April, but afterward, our tag team champions, Jade and Tanya, plan to give Chris the night he'll cherish forever.
1. Chapter 1

Spend Some Time With Us

Part 1: Title Discussion

Sindel's Quarters after the finale

Sindel: Jade, Tanya, thanks for seeing me. With Season 5 now in the books of history, we need to discuss who you want as challengers. Now we have Jade as our new general manager, so who do you think will be good challengers?

Jade: We have a huge roster from all brands.

Tanya: This is a rather tough decision.

Jade: Well no one came to challenger us, so we have to find suitable ones for the Season 6 opener.

Tanya: Jade, I think I actually have a idea. Leona Heidern, in your submission match, was actually impressive, and I think Angel, she impressed me the most.

Sindel: Mortal Kombat will have their own qualifying matches for the Money in the Bank contract. I already have the matches scheduled: Sareena Vs Cassie Cage, Skarlet Vs Kira, Li Mei Vs. Kitana and Sonya Blade Vs yours truly.

Jade: You are competing as well?

Sindel: I have not in such a long while. However, stipulations will be needed: Sareena's match is a hardcore, mine will be in a steel cage, Cassie's will be a Last Woman Standing and Kitana's will be No DQ Falls Count Anywhere.

Jade: Impressive.

Sindel: Jade, it is your job to ensure these matches take at the opener. Great care must be taken into account of our competitors. If a discussion for a title shot is needed, then so be it, and since you two are Tag team champions, you will face off against Leona and Angel of King of Fighters.

Tanya: Julia Chang has a title shot against Master Raven as well.

Jade: I will discuss with Julia privately.

Sindel: Then it is settled. Jade, as our trusty GM, no doubt you will do well. And you, Tanya, since you and Jade are tag champions, I have a feeling you may both succeed against said opponents. You two are already working together through commentary with Chris, but when you are competing, Chris will need a partner or two call the match with of his choosing.

Tanya: Understood. Speaking of him, we asked him to stay with us.

Sindel: Is that so? I can only assume you two have plans with him.

Jade: You can take him to the spa to help him relax. He's our tonight.

Tanya: Of course, and I'm sure you and him will...

Jade: You bet I am. I know during the shows, he wanted to touch us, but he kept it professional. Tonight is the night, Tanya.

Sindel: Then you two need to show him how much you love him. Hold nothing back. This meeting is adjourned. Have him see me in the morning.

Tanya: What for?

Sindel: To show him my "appreciation."

Jade: Thank you, your highness.

Jade and Tanya left the quarters.

Jade: Are you ok, Tanya?

Tanya: You have any idea how long it had been...?

Jade: I know what's on your mind and you're right. Now that the season is over, rest assured we will show Chris how much we missed loving him. Take him to the spa, and then in my chambers, I will have him inside me all night long. I know you want that too.

Tanya: My body tingles with excitement.

Jade: Where is he now?

Tanya: In my chambers.

Jade: Take good care of him, and he is ours.

They kissed. Tanya went on her way to her chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Spend Some Time With Us

Part 2: The Spa

Tanya went to her chambers to find Chris laying down.

Tanya: Chris.

Chris: (Sitting up) What's going on?

Tanya: Since you're here with us tonight, why don't you join me at the spa?

Chris: Alright.

Chris and Tanya went to the spa. Tanya was still in her gold bikini until she strips it off and steps in. Chris followed suit and joins her.

Tanya: You have any idea how long I've waited to be with you? I know you're trying to keep it professional, but we really need this.

Chris: I know.

They kiss. Tanya sit on his lap in a lotus position. They lip lock. Chris began caressing her body, while kissing her neck. He was ready for her and Jade. after two hours of making love...

Tanya: Let's take this to Jade's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Spend Some Time With Us

Part 3: Green & Gold

Jade's Chambers

Jade: Come, my husband.

Jade and Chris kissed and stripped naked. Tonight was the night. Tanya was already naked. Jade laid Chris down and gave him a blowjob. Tanya kissed him as Jade deepthroated. After a few minutes, Jade took him into her vagina. Tanya kisses Jade as she moved her hips. Tanya licked around Jade's breasts.

jade: We love you, Chris.

Chris: I love you too, baby girls.

Chris took Jade from behind steadily. Tanya kissed his neck. He smacked Jade's ass several times before going harder. He spent a good five minutes hitting that ass. His seed was ready and shot it into Jade.

Jade: I feel so much better, baby.

Chris: I waited too long to take you...

Tanya: It has been too long.

Chris: I know. You're next.

Tanya laid down, ready to be taken by this man. He entered her slowly and went to work loving her. Jade kissed her as he went deep. He remained there for the rest of the night, with her on top and Jade showering her with loving kisses.


End file.
